


Twin Sickness

by g14classify



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Brother-Sister Relationships, Companion fic to Sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g14classify/pseuds/g14classify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time Evie is the one who is sick and Jacob has to deal with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Sickness

“Oh, will you get off and find something better to do instead of pestering me?”Evie snapped as she batted Jacob’s hands away from her. He kept feeling for her temperature, along with trying to spoon this disgusting concoction into her mouth. He also insisted on cradling her aching head for some reason. He knew it was all probably beginning to drive her up the wall.

“If you don’t stop-“ she warned when she saw him coming at her once more out of the corner of her eye. Unfortunately, as she turned to fan him away again, she didn’t notice the steaming hot tea sitting in a cup on a tray in his hand. As to be expected, cup, tray, and Jacob went flying.

“Bloody hell, sis!” the younger twin yelled from the floor of the sitting room on their train. “I’m only trying to help!”

“I-I’m so sorry Jacob!” Evie said helping him up. 

“Yeah, well…” he muttered as he rubbed his sore bottom. He groaned at the tea staining his new trousers and silently wished he had worn his old patched ones instead.

Picking up the fallen cup and tray, he limped his way to a table sitting next to his sisters’ bed and placed the troublesome items there along with the medicine he gave her earlier. His hands barely let go of them before he heard a short cry and a loud thump behind him. 

“Ohhh! Ow, dammit! WHERE’D THAT RUG COME FROM!” Evie cried lying crumpled on the floor. Jacob couldn’t help snickering at the sight of her; nightgown almost completely thrown over her head with her knickers in plain sight. Still sniggering as she struggled to raise herself from the floor, Jacob finally decided to mosey on over and help. 

“That rug has always been there, sweet sister,” he simpered as he lifted her to her feet.

“That rug was NOT there this morning,” she huffed.

“Yes, sister dear…”

“And don’t patronize me!”

“…”

Silence ensued as brother helped sister into bed, him caring not to step on her feet and her trying to keep from releasing the content of her stomach all over her twin. Jacob laid her carefully on the mattress and pulled the covers over her. As he finished propping up her head on the pillows he noticed her eyes already closed and her chest gently rising and falling in a steady rhythm. He smiled with satisfaction and turned to leave when he felt a small tug on his shirt sleeve. 

“Please don’t leave. I…sit beside me until I fall asleep?” Evie asked in a small voice.

He grinned and moved to sit in bed with her. He put an arm around her, pulling her close so she could lay her head on his shoulder. Taking one of her hands in his, he lightly rubbed little circles across her knuckles and palm with his thumb.  
“I’m-I’m sorry for being such a bother, little brother,” she said after some time.

He shook his head and kissed her on the cheek. “Don’t even worry yourself, big sister.”

Jacob’s chest grew warm when he saw her tiny smile, the one that created the little dimple he has always loved. He had to admit to himself, as she snuggled up even closer to him in her fevered sleep, that even though she was a pain, especially when ill, it was still one of his favorite moments he shared with her. 

The next morning, Evie was already up and seemingly better, bustling around the room cleaning up the mess from the night before. Wow, Jacob thought, that medicine must have done wonders. Groggy from sleep, he tried rising from bed but fell back in a dizzy haze. Evie noticed this and came over.

“Jacob? You alright?”

Feeling his pounding head, he tried to speak but quickly realized he couldn’t. He motioned to his throat in response. Evie rolled her eyes in understanding and with a small smile, went to put on a pot of water to boil and reached for the medicine on her table.


End file.
